


Satu Hari untuk Mulai Bermimpi

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Dreams, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, for challenge Sebuah Awal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimpi Takao dimulai setelah kekalahan Shuutoku dari Rakuzan di semifinal Winter Cup.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>Sebuah Awal</b> dari <i>Pani Hanifah</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu Hari untuk Mulai Bermimpi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pindanglicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/gifts).



> seperti yang udah kujanjikan pada rin, ini dia sepuluh ribu lebih kata oneshot midotaka untuk rin tersayang :) i love you so much, aku juga udah nganggep kamu sebagai saudara :""""") semoga ini bisa bikin kamu seneng hehehe~
> 
> .
> 
> dan selamat tahun baru, semua yang mampir ke sini! XD

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

“Kekalahan itu … sungguh membuat frustasi.”

Midorima Shintarou terdengar sangat hancur kala itu, ketika adrenalin dari pertandingan basket barusan sudah menghilang dan kenyataan bahwa Shuutoku dikalahkan Rakuzan telah benar-benar meresap di otak.

Tidak ada yang bisa Takao lakukan untuk orang yang ia anggap sahabat tersebut, sebab ia sendiri tengah melampiaskan segalanya lewat air yang menuruni pipinya tanpa henti sejak tadi. Tiada satu orang pun yang bisa saling menjadi tumpuan yang lain, bukan Kimura-senpai, bukan Miyaji-senpai, juga bukan Kapten. Untuk kali ini, Takao sungguh merasa dirinya tidak berdaya, hilang segala kekuatannya untuk bertahan di situasi seperti ini, rasanya jauh lebih putus asa kalah dari Rakuzan dibanding saat dengan Seirin.

Ketika Takao mengangkat wajahnya, saat tangisannya mulai sanggup ia kendalikan, ia melihat sahabatnya bagaikan orang lain saja, melihat bagaimana Midorima Shintarou yang dikenal sebagai seseorang dengan kemampuan sosialisasi tumpul tampak seperti manusia normal lainnya. Kenyentrikan yang selama ini melekat pada siswa berambut hijau itu seolah tak pernah ada, pun pembawaan diri yang amat dijaga dari pemuda berkacamata tersebut menghilang tanpa jejak. Dada Takao yang sudah penuh oleh kesesakannya sendiri terasa semakin nyeri sewaktu pulang bersama rekan setimnya, menyaksikan air muka yang seringkali dingin berubah jadi ekspresi  pedih dalam diam.

Malam itu, pada malam kekalahan yang menyedihkan itu, Takao bermimpi.

Ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan, di atas sebuah ranjang yang tidak terasa seperti ranjangnya sendiri, entah karena kasur yang tengah ia tempati terasa lebih keras atau malah kasur di kamar aslinya yang memang kelewat nyaman. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut melihat ke sekitar dan mendapati lebih banyak tempat tidur berjejer di sebelahnya juga di arah yang berseberangan dengan miliknya. Alis Takao bertaut, ia memerhatikan tangannya sendiri, tampak lebih banyak guratan di tangannya, padahal bermain basket secara intens pun tidak sampai membuat telapaknya jadi seperti ini.

Takao tahu ia sedang bermimpi, sudah sejak lama ia bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan meski tidak setiap saat dapat ia lakukan.

Saat ingin menjelajah dunia yang ini lebih jauh, suara kokok ayam terdengar memenuhi seantero ruangan, berkali-kali dan membuat telinganya hampir pekak. Tidak lama berselang, satu persatu orang-orang yang tidur di ruangan tersebut bangun, merenggangkan diri kemudian mengusap-usap wajah. Dari yang dapat siswa beriris abu-abu kebiruan tersebut lihat, semua yang tidur di sini adalah laki-laki dengan usia tidak jauh beda dengannya. Point Guard Shuutoku tersebut tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia mengikuti saja semua penghuni ruangan melakukan kegiatan pagi itu, mulai dari mandi, merapikan pakaian, lalu menyusuri lorong yang begitu panjang dan terasa tidak berujung.

Alarm Takao di dunia nyata berbunyi saat ia sudah mulai bosan berjalan, menyelamatkannya dari rasa malas yang datang di mimpi.

Takao bangun untuk mematikan bunyi yang menusuk pendengarannya, kemudian mengecek jam demi kepastian. _Pukul satu pagi_ , ia menguap, lalu menyalakan lampu di kamarnya. Basket boleh saja menjadi kesenangannya, hobi yang mengambil banyak dari waktunya, tapi ia tetap harus naik kelas di Shuutoku. Hampir jadi kebiasannya kalau memang tidak sempat membuka buku materi ujian esoknya, Takao akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali setidaknya untuk membaca sekilas. Mungkin ia memang sedang sial, setelah kalah dalam pertandingan basket, ia masih harus menghadapi ujian di hari berikutnya.

Sekitar pukul setengah tiga, nomor punggung sepuluh di Shuutoku tersebut keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil air. Saat membereskan buku-buku, ia teringat akan mimpinya sebelum terbangun, sesuatu mengenai rutinitas pagi di tempat yang ia rasa adalah sebuah kastil, mungkin istana kerajaan. Takao masih punya beberapa jam sebelum harus bangun untuk menghadapi hari baru di Shuutoku dan melanjutkan tidur adalah hal yang sudah pasti untuk ia lakukan.

Kali ini si rambut hitam terbangun dengan sebuah pedang yang hampir membelah wajahnya jadi dua.

“Perhatikan lawanmu, Takao!”

Refleks, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut refleks karakter yang sedang ia jalani perannya di mimpi, membuatnya mengangkat pedang yang ada di tangan kanan dan menghalangi pedang lain yang terus mencoba menghunus badannya. Bunyi tabrakan pedang dengan pedang lain, senjata-senjata yang sedang diuji coba, segera masuk ke telinga Takao, sekilas membuatnya merasa ini adalah kelanjutan dari mimpinya sebelum bangun.

 _Yep, benar-benar berlanjut_ , pikirnya kala mendapati wajah yang ia kenal dari saat terbangun di ruangan sebelumnya.

“—Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?!” Bilah pedang kembali coba diarahkan ke wajahnya, namun Takao lebih sigap kali ini.

“Tapi aku tidak mau melawan siapapun—“ Zamrud yang begitu hijau memandangnya balik tanpa penghalang, ada rambut hitam yang berayun tertiup angin, dan meskipun tidak berkacamata dan memiliki warna rambut berbeda, Takao tahu siapa yang sedang mencoba membunuhnya.

“Shin-chan—?!”

Pipi Takao seketika terasa perih, _oh_ , Midorima baru saja menggores kulitnya, ia bahkan sampai dapat merasakan darah mengalir menuruni pipinya.

“Jangan main-main biarpun ini hanya latihan!” seru Midorima lagi, suara yang segera diredam oleh bunyi-bunyi benturan pedang dengan pedang lain di sekitar Takao. Mungkin saja ia bertambah pintar berkali-kali lipat di dalam mimpi, sebab ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa mimpi kali ini memang berlatar di sebuah kerajaan dan karakternya kini tengah latihan berpedang, _mungkin ia adalah salah satu prajurit_.

“Iya, iya, Shin-chan! Berhentilah meneriakiku!”

Takao tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana latihan kali itu bisa selesai, ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang menang di antaranya dan Shooting Guard Shuutoku itu, pun ia tidak terlalu peduli. Midorima bebas menang bahkan di dalam mimpinya, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapati sosok sahabatnya dalam mimpi. Takao juga tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini, bagaimana sekarang sinar bulan menerobos lewat jendela besar di sebuah aula yang tengah ia tempati. Berbagai jenis makanan tersedia di hadapannya, banyak yang tidak ia ketahui namanya namun terasa sangat nikmat di lidah, sungguh sayang ini semua hanya terjadi sebagai bunga tidur.

Midorima duduk di sebelahnya, makan dengan cara yang mirip dengan yang pemuda itu lakukan tiap jam makan siang di Shuutoku, hanya saja jauh lebih … _bertata krama_ , ya, ya, mungkin begitu sebutannya.

“Hei, Shin-chan, kenapa kau bisa muncul di mimpiku?”

Midorima menatapnya aneh, keningnya berkerut dan jujur saja Takao masih belum terbiasa melihat perubahan warna rambut sahabatnya. “Bicara apa kau—dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu terus, apalagi kalau di tengah umum begini.”

“Jadi aku harus memanggilmu Shintarou, begitu?”

Seketika itu juga, wajah Midorima memerah seperti kepiting rebus, membuat Takao yang melihatnya jadi ingin menyemburkan jus yang tengah ia minum. Kali ini giliran kening Takao yang berkerut bingung, tidak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu malah buru-buru mengatur posisi tubuh kembali dan Takao bersumpah, seandainya Midorima di mimpi memakai kacamata, pasti sudah dinaikkan sedari tadi.

“I-itu,” Midorima memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan, “itu hanya untuk di saat-saat tertentu.”

… _Apa?_

Takao yakin wajahnya sudah tidak karuan saking banyaknya ketidakmengertian yang ditunjukkan di situ.

Waktu pemilik iris abu-abu kebiruan itu mau bertanya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba pintu aula dibuka dan sesosok pembawa pesan lari tergesa-gesa ke arah ujung meja makan. Takao menoleh, mendapati orang asing sedang duduk di meja yang lebih tinggi dari meja lain di sebelah sana, _mungkin raja_ , begitu tebakannya.

Kasak-kusuk segera terdengar di sana sini, mau tidak mau membuat Takao penasaran saja hingga ia langsung menoleh ke arah Midorima, “Hei, Shin-chan—“

Kedua bahu Midorima tampak begitu tegang, seolah sahabatnya itu sudah tahu apa yang akan diberitakan dan dari bahasa tubuh pemilik iris hijau tersebut, berita apapun yang akan disampaikan kemudian tampaknya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dugaan Takao terbukti ketika raja berdiri dan mengumumkan sesuatu pada barisan prajurit yang tengah makan di dalam aula, beberapa kata seperti “menghendaki perlawanan” lalu “hendak diserang” dan berakhir dengan “akan ikut membantu”. Tebakan Takao setelah mendengar riuh di ruangan ketika nama yang terakhir disebutkan, itu adalah nama kerajaan pada mimpi ini, dan mungkin memang benar kemampuan deduksinya mendadak meningkat di dalam mimpi, sebab ia langsung bisa menduga apa yang tengah dibicarakan.

 _Perang_.

Takao sempat merasa ada bagian yang hilang, sebelum ia terlempar ke suatu daerah dengan banyak mayat bergelimpangan, asap mengepul di segala penjuru, dan bau anyir darah menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya.

Ada amarah tanpa sebab, padahal seharusnya ia tidak peduli karena ini hanya mimpi belaka, panas yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya ketika mendapati semuanya telah porak-poranda. Hal kedua yang mampir dalam pikirannya setelah buncahan emosi ialah ia harus segera menemukan sahabatnya yang ia sangat yakini ikut berperang dalam mimpi kali ini. Sambil berusaha bangkit, Takao menyadari bahwa kakinya telah pincang satu, mungkin karena tusukan lawan atau apalah, membuatnya hanya bisa bertumpu pada pedangnya sendiri.

“Shin-chan—“

Ada suara yang memanggilnya dari depan namun tidak dapat ia lihat dengan jelas siapa meski ia hampir seratus persen percaya itu suara Midorima.

“Takao—“

Ketika pandangannya mulai kembali fokus dan ia mau menjawab panggilan sahabatnya, punggung tinggi di depannya tertembus begitu saja oleh sebilah pedang. Kedua mata Takao membola saat sadar bahwa Midorima baru saja mengorbankan diri di hadapan Takao, otaknya terasa korsleting dengan cepat, _tidak, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, Shin-chan kau sialan kau belum boleh mati—_

Pemuda beriris silver-biru itu melihat kelebatan rambut merah begitu Midorima tumbang ke arahnya, lalu wajah dingin dengan mata dua warna tampak menjulang dari posisi Takao yang hampir berbaring di tanah.

Samar-samar, Takao mendengar sesuatu diucapkan sebelum ia melihat gerakan pedang lagi, kali ini ditujukan padanya.

“ _Menyedihkan. Kau belum sadar juga?_ ”

Takao terbangun detik itu juga dengan napas terengah-engah dan bulir-bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya padahal ini sudah musim salju.

Jantung Takao masih berdegup kencang, hal yang baru ia sadari beberapa waktu setelah terbangun. Ia menarik napas satu kali, dua kali, berkali-kali sampai udara segar perlahan terasa menjernihkan otaknya. Takao melihat ke jam di meja belajar samping kasurnya, angka menunjukkan sudah waktunya bangun dan ia menghela napas panjang.

Sepertinya kekalahan dari Akashi begitu dalam terpatri di pikirannya, sampai-sampai ia bermimpi yang begitu mirip meski dengan latar lain.

—

Takao bertemu lagi dengan Midorima saat makan siang, seperti hari-hari lainnya. Sisa-sisa tangis sudah jelas menghilang dari wajah si rambut hijau itu, tapi masih ada yang berbeda dari sahabatnya. Takao tidak bisa menyalahkan Midorima tentu saja, sebab dengan cara Rakuzan menumbangkan Shuutoku semalam, ia bisa maklum kalau mental semuanya belum pulih secara sempurna saat ini juga.

Point Guard Shuutoku tersebut baru saja selesai makan ketika Midorima mengangkat kipas plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan mulai mengipas-ngipas. Takao merasa ingin tertawa, sesuatu yang baru ia sadari belum ia lakukan sejak pagi.

“Shin-chan, ini musim dingin. Untuk apa mengipas-ngipas?”

“Oha Asa bilang semakin banyak dipakai, keberuntungan Cancer hari ini akan semakin meningkat.” Gerakan menaikkan kacamata milik Midorima membuat Takao tersenyum kecil, setidaknya suasana tidak setegang sebelumnya.

“Kita masih memiliki satu pertandingan tersisa, eh.”

Midorima mengangguk, mengipas-ngipas lagi, dan berkata, “Melawan Kaijou untuk perebutan tempat ketiga.”

Seluruh kelakuan Midorima menghasilkan tawa dari mulut Takao, _ya ampun_ , Midorima benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah lawakan, siapa pula yang mengayun-ayunkan kipas dengan wajah datar dan suara begitu. Takao tidak tahu sejak kapan tawanya berubah jadi gelak kencang, mungkin karena itu kepalanya dipukul dengan kipas _lucky item_ Cancer hari itu.

“Aduh, aduh, sakit, Shin-chan. Kau terlalu lucu untuk tidak ditertawakan.”

“Dan kau terlalu berisik untuk tidak dipukul, Takao.”

Tawa lagi, kali ini giliran bahu Takao yang dapat sabetan kipas milik Midorima, dan harus pemuda beriris abu-abu kebiruan itu akui, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Biasanya Takao akan menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya pada Midorima, apalagi kalau di dalamnya si rambut hijau muncul atau bila mimpi Takao berlatar tempat yang luar biasa. Ia lupa sama sekali untuk membicarakan hal tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya memilih untuk melupakan, karena Midorima hanya akan bilang kalau bunga tidurnya semalam adalah akibat dari stres sehabis pertandingan melawan Rakuzan.

 _Ya, ya, pasti begitu_.

—

Takao tidak bermimpi mengenai dirinya dan Midorima lagi untuk waktu yang terbilang cukup lama.

—

Berakhirnya Winter Cup dan Shuutoku yang kalah dari Rakuzan bukan berarti kiamat dunia, bukan berarti pula klub basket mereka akan bubar, _yang benar saja_. Sebaliknya, Shuutoku berlatih kian keras meski anggota-anggota kelas tiga sudah berhenti bermain demi mengejar tempat di universitas yang masing-masing inginkan. _Oh,_ tentu, terjadi pergantian kapten, dari Ootsubo-senpai ke Miyaji-senpai, _Miyaji-senpai adiknya Miyaji-senpai_ , sungguh kalau dipikir seperti itu jadinya terasa aneh sekali.

Miyaji-senpai memimpin tidak kalah baiknya dengan Kapten sebelumnya, berusaha memperbaiki berbagai kekurangan apalagi yang begitu tampak saat melawan Rakuzan di semifinal Winter Cup. Sumpah balas dendam di tahun berikutnya, begitu yang terus diulang-ulang di tiap latihan klub basket Shuutoku.

Untuk Takao dan Midorima sendiri, teknik mengoper bola yang mereka tunjukkan di paruh kedua pertandingan semifinal Winter Cup terus mereka latih. Dari yang tadinya Midorima tampak cukup kaku, selalu hati-hati sebelum menerima operan Takao, sampai akhirnya sang Shooting Guard dapat memasang posisi rileks sambil menunggu sepersekian detik hingga bola sampai ke tangannya.

Tinggal Takao dan Midorima yang tersisa di lapangan, seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, terus mencoba menyempurnakan teknik mereka dan memunculkan inovasi-inovasi baru untuk mengecoh lawan. Ketika latihan berdua begini, Takao akan istirahat minum saat Midorima minta berhenti untuk latihan menembak sendiri dari area tiga poin. Mata Takao tidak pernah beralih dari lambungan bola demi bola yang menembus ring secara mulus, lemparan Midorima tak pernah sekalipun terasa bosan untuk disaksikan kecuali kau adalah tim lawan.

Takao menenggak air yang tersisa di botolnya, _ini sudah botol kedua_ , ia selalu saja menghabiskan lebih dari satu botol super besar kalau berlatih tambahan dengan Midorima seperti seminggu ini.

“Oi, Shin-chan, airku habis. Aku minta botolmu, ya.”

Ada kerutan samar di wajah Midorima saat mendengar permintaan Takao, tapi lemparannya tidak goyah sedikit pun.

“Takao, jangan rakus.”

“Aah, Shin-chan, tapi aku haus sekali!”

“Kau harus mengayuh melewati minimarket nanti, aku tidak mau tahu.”

Point Guard Shuutoku tersebut menghela napas, lalu menyerah untuk kembali mendebat, “Iya, iya. Aku ambil botolmu sekarang, Shin-chan.”

Midorima tidak menjawab apapun dan Takao menganggap hal tersebut adalah tanda persetujuan dari si rambut hijau. Tanpa bicara lagi, Takao mengambil botol air milik Midorima di bangku, kemudian meminum hingga habis setengahnya. Ia sengaja memperdengarkan suara dahaga yang terpuaskan sekencang mungkin, sengaja untuk mengganggu Midorima yang selalu luar biasa serius kalau sedang melatih lemparan tiga poinnya. Takao kemudian berbaring di bangku pinggir lapangan, menatap ke langit-langit lapangan dalam ruangan tempat klub basket Shuutoku selalu berlatih entah sejak tahun kapan selama beberapa waktu, kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah andai-andai terlintas di kepalanya.

“—Shin-chan, misalnya aku yang jadi bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban dan bukan dirimu, bagaimana?”

Bola terdengar turun menabrak lantai lapangan, suara pantulan beradu dengan suara dari mulut Midorima, “Hah?”

“Iya, seandainya yang punya kemampuan menembak tiga poin dari seluruh wilayah adalah aku dan bukan dirimu, seandainya yang jadi Point Guard adalah kau, bagaimana?”

Midorima berhenti latihan melempar bola dan beralih mengumpulkan bola hasil tembakannya, tampaknya pemuda tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan solonya sampai di situ. Takao masih menunggu jawaban Midorima sambil mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah loker.

Takao sudah mulai mengira kalau pertanyaannya akan diabaikan sama sekali oleh Midorima ketika tiba-tiba ada suara bass yang menjawabnya, “… Kau tidak akan mau menukar masa lalumu denganku.”

Ia sudah pernah dengar desas-desus mengenai kekejaman Teikou di lapangan, juga sudah menyaksikan sendiri salah satunya di lapangan pertandingan, tapi Takao masih penasaran, lagipula Midorima tidak pernah memberi tahu apapun padanya. Tetap saja, Takao penasaran dengan pandangan Midorima seandainya hal yang tidak mungkin itu terjadi, “Tapi ‘kan aku tidak sedang membahas mengenai mau menukar masa lalu. Aku berbicara soal seandainya saja kemampuan kita tertukar.”

Suara bola terakhir yang dimasukkan Midorima terdengar begitu keras, hampir-hampir seperti dibanting.

Takao masih merasa penasaran, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya Midorima marah atau mereka bertengkar, tapi pemilik iris abu-abu kebiruan tersebut memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sepulang dari latihan klub hari itu, Takao bermimpi lagi.

Kali ini ia ada di sebuah kapal laut, dari pakaian yang ia gunakan, ia ada di masa yang lebih modern dari mimpinya mengenai perang waktu itu, sebuah masa yang lebih maju tapi belum sampai pada abad yang ia tinggali sekarang. Takao melihat-lihat sekitar termasuk pakaiannya sendiri, menebak bahwa di sini ia adalah salah satu penumpang kapal. Ia tengah berjalan di koridor, memerhatikan dekorasi sekitar, ketika tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya. Takao menoleh pada sebutan namanya yang ketiga kali, kemudian mendapati sosok yang ia kenal di dunia nyata sebagai sahabatnya sendiri, _oh_.

“Halo juga, Shin-chan. Kita bertemu lagi.”

Alis Midorima, kali ini hijau seperti yang sungguh-sungguh dimiliki sang Shooting Guard Shuutoku, bertaut menunjukkan kebingungan. “Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja kita akan bertemu terus sampai tiba di tujuan.”

Takao hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu melingkarkan lengan di pundak Midorima dengan kasual seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di kehidupan nyata. Pemuda berambut hitam itu siap melihat ketegangan yang akan muncul di tubuh Midorima, menanti tangannya yang akan disingkirkan tidak lama setelah ia sok dekat-dekat dengan sahabatnya.

Tidak seperti dugaan Takao, Midorima tidak melakukan apapun, bahkan alih-alih menunjukkan bahasa tubuh tidak suka, pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya malah menghela napas halus dan merilekskan diri sejenak. _Oke_ , ini giliran Takao untuk memasang wajah bingung—

“… Kaupergi terlalu lama, Takao,” gumam Midorima, hal yang benar-benar baru bagi Takao dan membuat ia sempat terhenyak, dan Midorima menambah, “aku kira kau masih marah.”

 _Marah_? Tunggu, tunggu, Takao benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud Midorima kali ini.

“Marah bagaimana? Aku tidak sedang marah padamu, Shin-chan.”

Midorima menghela napas, kemudian menoleh pada Takao serta menempelkan tangannya di leher Takao. “Tampaknya demam membuatmu lupa banyak hal, eh. Sudah kubilang kalau kau masih panas. Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan kamar cepat-cepat.”

Tunggu, Takao yakin kalau panas yang dirasakan tangan Midorima bukan karena ia sedang sakit tapi karena Midorima _terlalu dekat_ dengannya dan harusnya wajar saja kalau pipinya menghangat—

Takao tidak sempat membalas Midorima karena ada yang menghilang lagi dari mimpinya, sesuatu yang selalu tidak ia sukai setiap kali bermimpi. Ia baru menyadari keadaan sekitar lagi ketika ia ada di suatu aula besar, sepertinya sebuah lantai dansa, bila dilihat dari banyaknya pasangan yang menari-nari mengikuti alunan musik. Pemuda beriris abu-abu kebiruan itu mengedarkan pandang, mencari orang yang mungkin ia kenal dan terlibat dalam mimpi ini, namun hasilnya nihil.

Point Guard Shuutoku tersebut baru menyadari kalau ia sedang memegang segelas sampanye setelah agak lama berdiri di pinggir lantai dansa seperti orang bodoh. Ia memandangi sekitar sekali lagi dan kali ini mendapati rambut hijau mencolok di antara warna rambut normal lainnya, sedang duduk di depan _grand piano_ megah. Pemilik iris silver-biru itu segera menajamkan pendengaran, karena jarang-jarang ia bisa mendengarkan Midorima bermain piano, bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah di dunia nyata meski ia tahu Midorima bisa memainkan alat musik.

Setelah selesai memainkan lagu yang sayangnya tidak Takao ketahui namanya namun tetap indah untuk didengarkan, Takao ikut bertepuk tangan bersama dengan orang-orang lain yang ada di dalam kapal. Midorima di seberang sana berdiri, membungkuk hormat sekilas, kemudian berjalan menuju arah Takao, membuat yang didatangi mengulas sebentuk senyum di wajahnya.

“Permainanmu bagus sekali, Shin-chan.”

Biasanya, Midorima pasti menaikkan kacamata dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kira-kira menandakan bahwa hal tadi bukan apa-apa. Di dunia ini, Takao melihat Midorima juga menaikkan kacamata, tapi alih-alih berkata bahwa ini sesuatu yang biasa, pemuda tinggi itu malah menyahut dengan tanya balik, “Menurutmu begitu?”

 _O-oke_ , ini sesuatu yang benar-benar baru bagi Takao, membuatnya agak salah tingkah.

“Err, tentu saja.”

Takao samar-samar merasakan bahwa mereka sedang berjalan, kemungkinan besar keluar dari aula dansa yang mulai terasa sesak. Walaupun sudah biasa mengalami situasi seperti ini di dunia nyata, Takao dapat merasakan kecanggungan yang teramat di antaranya dan sahabatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa butuh mencairkan suasana, namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, pemilik iris hijau cemerlang di sebelahnya menahan tangannya.

“ _Takao._ ”

Ada yang tidak pas dengan cara Midorima memanggil namanya, asing tapi tidak sepenuhnya membuat gelisah. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit tengah malam tersebut menangkap sedikit tarikan di sudut bibir Midorima, senyum yang tampak tak cocok di wajah sahabat yang ia kenal di dunia nyata, tapi terasa tepat dipasang di wajah si rambut hijau dalam mimpinya.

Midorima Shintarou di hadapannya menyentuh pipinya perlahan, seperti ragu dan yakin di saat bersamaan, lalu mengeluarkan suara seperti bisikan, “ _Takao Kazunari_.”

Sang siswa kelas satu Shuutoku terbangun karena kencangnya alarm yang berdering di sebelah kasur. Bukan seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, saat ia mengutuk bunyi yang merusak kenyamanan tidurnya, kali ini Takao hampir-hampir lega istirahatnya dihentikan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pemilik iris abu-abu kebiruan itu segera duduk di tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang tercecer selama lelapnya. Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya terus-menerus selama beberapa waktu dan menekan dadanya halus, seperti ketika sahabatnya ada dalam mimpi yang telah lalu.

Di salah satu sudut pikirannya, Takao tahu kalau kali ini debaran jantungnya bukan karena ketakutan akibat konten mimpi.

—

“Shin-chan, ajari aku reaksi redoks!”

Midorima melempar sebuah buku kimia pada Takao, membuat yang meminta bimbingan mengerucutkan bibir. Takao sengaja menghela napas keras-keras, niatnya ingin mengganggu Midorima tapi sayangnya ia malah dapat hardikan dari petugas perpustakaan, _ah, menyebalkan sekali_.

Tampaknya ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa berusaha lebih lanjut, jadi Takao memutuskan untuk menopang pipi dengan tangannya lalu memandangi sahabatnya lama. Midorima terlihat tidak terganggu, masih sibuk membolak-balik buku setebal hampir tiga senti di depannya dan sibuk mencatat beberapa hal yang penting untuk tugasnya.

“Shin-chaaan, kalau aku tidak lulus ujian nanti, aku bisa tinggal kelas.”

“Bukan urusanku.” _Uh_ , Takao rasanya ingin meninju muka tidak peduli sahabatnya.

 _Saatnya mencoba taktik lain_ , Takao memperpendek jarak di antara keduanya, lalu bertanya, “Kenapa Shin-chan bisa betah memperhatikan nama-nama latin itu? Rasanya lebih asyik menghitung kalor.”

Kali ini Takao mendapatkan tanggapan dari Midorima, yakni kening yang berkerut dan wajah yang menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. “Tidak perlu bawa-bawa pelajaran itu. Memangnya kenapa dengan reaksi redoks?”

 _Yep,_ di saat-saat begini Takao merasa sangat beruntung memiliki pemahaman yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Midorima untuk fisika.

“Ajarkan padaku, Shin-chan,” ujar Takao sekali lagi dengan pandangan yang lebih serius pada sahabatnya.

Midorima menghela napas lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, baru menjawab, “Aku selesaikan tugasku dulu.”

Takao mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan cepat, menunggu bukan masalah yang penting ia bisa mendapatkan yang ia mau.

“Shin-chan, kenapa yang digunakan untuk penamaan ilmiah adalah Bahasa Latin?”

Pemilik rambut sewarna dedaunan di sebelahnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir dan langsung menanggapi, “Karena Bahasa Latin adalah bahasa yang sudah lama mati, tidak akan berubah-ubah lagi seperti bahasa-bahasa di dunia ini yang terus berevolusi.”

Pada akhirnya, Midorima memang menepati janji untuk mengajari Takao, meski harus disertai gerutu sebab Takao agak lama mengerti. Tiada sedikit jejak pun menyangkut emosi yang timbul di lapangan basket waktu itu dari sahabatnya, sesuatu yang diam-diam Point Guard Shuutoku itu amat syukuri.

—

Takao Kazunari sudah sejak lama sering memimpikan banyak hal, hampir selalu pula ia sadar bahwa yang sedang ia singgahi adalah dunia mimpi. Banyak dari potongan-potongan bunga tidur miliknya yang ia bagikan pada sahabatnya selama satu tahun menjadi siswa Shuutoku. Ia pernah bercerita mengenai gorila raksasa yang menginjak-injak gedung di kota Tokyo pada Midorima, yang hasilnya adalah tatapan seolah-olah ia sudah gila datang dari sahabatnya, disertai dengan ocehan bahwa ia kebanyakan menonton animasi sebelum tidur. Di lain kesempatan, ia juga mengisahkan sebuah dunia dengan teknologi digital yang sangat tinggi, identitas semua orang sudah terintegrasi melalui DNA masing-masing, kali ini Midorima bilang bahwa ia terlalu sering menonton film fiksi ilmiah. Sempat juga ia antusias berceloteh tentang suatu masa saat manusia dibatasi dalam bicara, setiap melanggar kuota bicara hari itu, orang tersebut akan dihukum oleh negara.

Mimpi yang terakhir belum lama Takao beri tahukan pada Midorima, dan kala itu, sahabatnya tidak menanggapi dengan sarkastik seperti biasa.

“Aku tidak mau hidup di dunia seperti itu.”

“Eh, kenapa, Shin-chan?” tanya Takao bingung, ia kira Midorima akan senang kalau lingkungannya sunyi seperti yang si pemuda berkacamata itu mau, maka ia menambahi, “kukira angan-anganmu untuk hidup tenang akan terwujud di sana.”

Ada jeda panjang yang timbul setelahnya, lagi-lagi Takao menyerah karena mengira bahwa Midorima akan mengabaikannya terus setelah itu, tapi kemudian ada suara yang menyahut datang dari sahabatnya.

“Karena kau tidak mungkin hidup di situ.”

Hal tersebut adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak bukti bahwa meski semua orang bilang Takao adalah orang terdekat Midorima Shintarou di seluruh sekolah Shuutoku, ia masih belum bisa memahami jalan pikir sahabatnya tersebut. Kadang-kadang, apa yang diprediksi oleh si rambut hitam berdasarkan tindakan sehari-hari Midorima, bisa saja meleset dan pemilik iris zamrud itu berlaku yang berbeda sama sekali dari biasanya.

Contohnya seperti tadi, tanggapan yang tidak sesuai dengan profil Midorima Shintarou dalam otaknya, _wew_.

Takao sama sekali tidak pernah membeberkan mimpi mana pun yang di dalamnya seorang Midorima Shintarou muncul.

—

Di tahun keduanya sebagai Point Guard Shuutoku, Takao menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana adik kelas mulai berlatih basket mengisi posisi-posisi yang telah ditinggalkan kakak kelas mereka. Dengan cepat, junior yang baru masuk segera terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan pemain andalan Shuutoku, Midorima Shintarou, seolah sinarnya sebagai bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban belum juga pudar meski Teikou kini sudah jadi kenangan lampau. Maka, tentu saja, bukan hal luar biasa bila tidak secara ofisial Midorima dianggap sebagai wakil kapten klub, _toh_ senior kelas tiga sudah mulai bisa menolerir tingkah Shooting Guard itu atau mungkin memang kelakuan penembak spesialis tiga poin tersebut yang tidak lagi terlalu menyebalkan.

Meski demikian, hal tersebut tidak menjadi jaminan bahwa Takao tak akan pernah bertengkar dengan sahabatnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang membuat adu mulutnya dengan Midorima terjadi, sudah tidak mengerti apa lagi yang kini tengah mereka ributkan, atau bahkan apa yang Takao lontarkan dengan bariton yang sampai-sampai melengking tinggi. Pemuda beriris silver-biru itu tak menyadari bahwa seluruh aktivitas di lapangan sampai berhenti dan keheningan menyelimuti saat Takao mulai mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya.

Sayangnya, tak satu pun dari situasi tersebut yang mampu menghalangi ia mendesis, “Seandainya kau bukan bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban, tidak akan ada yang pernah mendengarkanmu, _Midorima_.”

Perubahan instan terjadi pada postur tubuh Midorima, dari yang tadinya seperti terbakar amarah hingga tiba-tiba mendingin sekejap, api yang tadi berkobar mendadak jadi es. Pemuda beriris hijau di depan Takao memandang tajam ke arahnya, menegakkan tubuh yang sudah terlalu tinggi dan memasang wajah yang begitu keras. Takao benar-benar menyangka bahwa Midorima bisa saat itu juga membunuhnya seperti penjagal berdarah dingin, tapi apa yang ia pikirkan tentu saja tidak ada yang jadi kenyataan.

Midorima menatap Takao dengan dagu yang diangkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sang Point Guard. Pemuda berambut sewarna dedaunan itu berjalan ke ujung lapangan, mengambil bola basket yang bergulir ke arahnya, lalu menembakkan bola dari jarak yang mustahil hingga masuk dengan lancar ke dalam ring. Suara bola yang terpantul-pantul seolah menggema di ruangan besar itu, disusul dengan lemparan-lemparan lain dari tempat yang sama. Perlahan, Takao mendengar bunyi bola-bola lain yang digunakan oleh anggota klub, dan aktivitas berangsur-angsur berjalan kembali.

Dari sudut matanya, Takao bisa melihat bahwa Miyaji-senpai akan mendampratnya habis-habisan atas apa yang terjadi, dan sebagian besar porsi otaknya yang masih waras yakin bahwa memang, _memang_ ia pantas menerimanya. Ia menyimpulkan kalau nanti Midorima juga akan ikut dimarahi, tapi begitu latihan klub selesai, Shooting Guard itu segera meninggalkan lapangan dengan barang-barangnya, masih dengan ekspresi beku seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Takao. Sepertinya Miyaji-senpai sudah tidak mau membuat anak-anak baru klub kehilangan hormat pada para senior, sehingga sang kapten memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran hanya pada oknum pertengkaran yang tersisa.

Sebelum Midorima meninggalkan lapangan tertutup Shuutoku, Takao melihat iris hijau yang seolah terselimuti es mengarah padanya, dan seketika itu juga Takao merasa seperti berada di lapangan, menyaksikan kembali skor sekolahnya terpaut seratus angka dengan sang Juara, Teikou.

Takao menggertakkan gigi, kuat dan penuh ketidaksukaan, _kebencian_.

—

Sang sulung dari dua bersaudara tidak berniat untuk memejamkan mata saat sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tertidur di meja.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terbangun di bangku pinggir lapangan basket, membuatnya ingin tertawa miris mengingat mimpi ini bisa saja terjadi karena alam bawah sadarnya belum bisa melepaskan kejadian tadi. Takao memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur mimpi, meski itu berarti ia akan main basket lagi bahkan di dalam dunia tidurnya. Sang Point Guard menoleh ke sekitar, perlahan menyadari bahwa lapangan tertutup ini bukan milik Shuutoku, bila dilihat dari kemewahan lapangan dan tingkat kebersihan tinggi di sekitar. Sang pemilik iris silver-biru berdiri sambil sedikit merasa ada yang berbeda dari kakinya dan merasa lebih pendek dari biasanya, _aneh_.

Belum sempat Takao mencerna kondisi sekitar, sebuah bola mengarah ke kepalanya, yang untungnya sempat ia tangkap. Takao mengangkat wajah untuk melihat siapa si pelempar bola, tapi sudah ada sosok lain yang berdiri di depannya.

“Takaocchi, Takaocchi tidak apa-apa?”

_Ha?_

Dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya, pemuda berambut hitam itu bisa mendengar ada percakapan lain, sebuah suara yang sudah pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

“Aomine-kun, kau tidak perlu melempar bola pada Takao-kun seperti itu.”

“Bukan salahku, Tetsu! Dia yang sudah duduk terlalu lama.”

“Aomine-kun….”

 _Oke_ , sepertinya seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban memutuskan untuk muncul dalam mimpi Takao kali ini. Ia mengedarkan pandang dan menemukan bahwa yang berdiri tepat di depannya adalah Kise Ryouta, tidak jauh darinya ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di sebelah Aomine Daiki, lalu di tengah lapangan ada Murasakibara Atsushi, dan—

“Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Takao?” kata suara yang seingat Takao memiliki nada lebih otoriter, tapi di sini tidak ada jejak dari aksen tersebut. Si pemilik iris abu-abu kebiruan menoleh dan benar seperti tebakannya, ada Akashi Seijuurou dengan rambut merah yang menyala bangga di sebelahnya. Poni kapten Rakuzan itu lebih panjang, sedikit menyentuh alis dan kedua matanya merah terang, bukan dua warna seperti saat semifinal Winter Cup.

Takao tidak tahu apa yang harus ia utarakan, maka ia mencoba peruntungannya untuk asal menjawab, “Y-ya, Akashi….”

Ada senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Akashi, lagi-lagi hal yang tidak Takao sangka akan ia dapati di mimpi ini. Akashi mengangguk, lalu beranjak berdiri dan kembali ke tengah lapangan, hal yang segera diikuti oleh Takao. Sepertinya kali ini ia bermimpi tentang Teikou, benar-benar aneh dan sama sekali tidak ia sangka, apalagi dengan atmosfir Teikou yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sewaktu sekolahnya kalah melawan sekolah ini.

Ketika Takao turun lagi ke lapangan, mencoba meneruskan latihannya tadi yang terhambat oleh entah apa, lagipula ini hanya mimpi jadi sebaiknya ia jalankan sesuai mau otaknya. Saat ia mau latihan mengoper seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di Shuutoku, sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya, membuat Takao mendongak.

“Maaf sudah tidak sengaja menabrakmu saat latihan ofens tadi, Taka-chin.”

“E-err, ya, Murasakibara.”

Oke, _ini sungguh-sungguh canggung_.

“Oi, Takao, kau menghalangi tempat latihanku! Sana kembali ke pos tiga poinmu!” seru Aomine dari sisi lapangan yang lain, membuat Takao tersadar bahwa kurang satu orang di tempat ini—

“Ini bukan tempatnya Shin—Midorima?”

Kali ini giliran Kise yang memasang wajah bingung ke arah Takao, lalu bertanya, “Midorima itu siapa, Takaocchi? Sepertinya gara-gara tabrakan tadi ingatan Takaocchi jadi kacau, deh.”

Sang pemilik iris abu-abu kebiruan ingin melanjutkan percakapan lebih lanjut, namun Aomine yang terus persisten mengusirnya membuat ia mengalah untuk sementara. Tebakannya, Midorima Shintarou di dunia mimpi ini tidak ada, dan Takao Kazunari adalah bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban, _yeah, yeah_. Ini benar-benar mimpi yang timbul sebagai akibat dari pertengkarannya dengan Midorima di dunia nyata dan mungkin juga rasa penasarannya yang pernah ia tanyakan pada Shooting Guard Shuutoku waktu itu.

Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah sebuah bunga tidur, bukan kenyataan, jadi ada baiknya ia mencoba mengetes kemampuan basketnya di tempat ini. Takao memungut bola, lalu mengatur diri seperti posisi yang selalu dipraktekkan Midorima, dan menembakkan benda jingga di tangannya ke arah ring. Ia pribadi tidak tahu harus merasa super senang ketika lemparan tiga poinnya masuk melalui jaring dengan mulus atau malah harus merasa ketakutan karena sepertinya di sini ia sungguh-sungguh memiliki kemampuan sahabatnya.

Takao menghela napas, kemudian kembali melemparkan bola demi bola yang berhasil membuatnya mencetak tiga poin berkali-kali tanpa henti. Sekali lagi ia memperhatikan suasana sekitar, ada Akashi yang tengah memberi komando pada pemain lain sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan latihannya sendiri, Murasakibara yang tengah berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Kise, juga Kuroko yang terus menerus mengoper bola pada Aomine. Kalau disaksikan seperti ini, tim basket Teikou terlihat seperti sebuah tim normal lainnya, hal yang membuat Takao tidak mengerti mengingat bagaimana suasana di antara semua pemain saat ia melawan Teikou di tahun ketiganya sebagai siswa SMP.

Tetap saja, ada yang terasa kurang dari tempat ini, mungkin karena ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok sahabatnya di lapangan, membuatnya menghela napas sekali lagi, _benar-benar aneh_.

Lagi-lagi kembali ada bagian yang menghilang di mimpinya, karena kali ini Takao ada di suatu ruangan kelas kosong tanpa penghuni tersisa, kecuali ia dan sang kapten Rakuzan di hadapannya.

Akashi duduk di depannya, tatapan si rambut merah begitu serius mengarah ke papan _shogi_ di atas meja. Takao belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan pemilik iris sewarna mirah itu, pun tak satu kali pun pernah bermain _shogi_ bersama. Setidaknya Akashi di sini tak memiliki aura untuk memenggal kepala semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menang seperti di Winter Cup yang telah lalu.

“… Giliranmu, Takao.” Pemuda yang aslinya adalah siswa Shuutoku itu baru sadar kalau di dalam mimpi ini, Akashi memanggil semua orang dengan marga masing-masing, tidak seperti yang ia ketahui di dunia nyata.

Jujur saja Takao tidak mengerti permainan _shogi_ , jadi ia menjalankan asal salah satu bidaknya untuk maju satu langkah, dan mungkin ia sedikit beruntung tindakannya tidak menimbulkan tawa yang sebenarnya sudah ia antisipasi dari Akashi.

“Hei, Akashi, ini pertama kalinya kita bermain _shogi_ bersama.”

Takao menebak bahwa Akashi akan menjawab seperti Kise, seolah kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya masih merupakan efek samping dari tabrakan dengan Murasakibara, tapi nyatanya Akashi malah memberi sahutan simpel, “Tentu saja.”

Satu bidak lagi dipindahkan oleh Akashi, bunyi _klak_ mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang kelas. Akashi mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Takao lurus-lurus dengan iris merah kembarnya, lalu berkata, “Biasanya Midorima yang ada di hadapanku.”

… _Mau di tempat mana pun, tampaknya Akashi akan selalu mengerikan dengan caranya sendiri_.

“Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu,” lanjut Akashi lagi, “lagipula ini mimpimu dan peranku di sini hanya sebagai perantara.”

Takao mengangkat sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya sebelum mengangkat bidaknya lagi, bergumam pelan, “Begitu, huh?”

Kapten Rakuzan di hadapannya belum membalas langkah Takao, malah bersandar lebih nyaman pada kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Akashi memejamkan mata, lalu menyorotkan kedua bola matanya lurus-lurus pada Takao.

“Nanti kau akan tahu maksud mimpi ini.”

 _Uh_ , Takao tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Latar tempat di sekitar Takao perlahan mengabur dan salah satu sudut otaknya tahu bahwa setelah ini ia akan terbangun. Samar-sama, pemuda berambut hitam itu dapat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Akashi sebelum ia terbangun.

“ _Sebaiknya kauminta maaf pada Midorima_.”

Takao tersadar karena ngilu di lehernya, tidur di meja memang tidak disarankan untuk siapapun. Pemuda beriris abu-abu kebiruan itu mengerjap beberapa kali, lampu kamarnya masih menyala terang-benderang, membuatnya menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jam di dinding kamarnya, _pukul dua pagi_. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum kembali melanjutkan tidur, kali ini di kasurnya.

Sang Point Guard Shuutoku segera lelap setelah mematikan lampu lalu ketika ia terbangun nanti, ada kelegaan yang teramat karena ia bisa melewati sisa tidurnya tanpa mimpi apapun.

—

Saat istirahat makan siang, seperti biasanya Takao habiskan bersama dengan Midorima, kali ini di atap sekolah. Ia tiba duluan dan perutnya yang telah merongrong kelaparan mendorongnya untuk mulai makan. Sahabatnya menyusul ke atap sekitar lima menit setelah Takao sampai, dengan membawa sebuah boneka jerapah yang cukup besar, _pasti_ lucky item _hari ini._

“Oh, hai, Shin-chan!” seru Takao sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan sebelum mulai mengunyah makanannya lagi. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya kemudian menghampiri Takao dengan _lucky item_ di dekapan tangan kiri dan bekal di tangan kanan.

“Kaumakan duluan sebelumku,” ujar Midorima dengan nada menuduh setelah ia duduk di sebelah Takao. Boneka jerapahnya berada dalam jangkauan tangan seolah bila ada sesuatu ia bisa langsung meminta pertolongan _lucky item_ Cancer hari itu.

“Kau terlalu lama datang, Shin-chan. Jangan salahkan aku.”

Midorima mendengus, sebelum menyumpit nasinya ia menanggapi, “Siapa yang menyalahkanmu.”

“Ayolah, Shin-chan, aku hanya bercanda.” Midorima membuang napas dan menuai kekehan kecil dari Takao.

“Omong-omong, untuk _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini, haruskah leher jerapahnya setinggi itu?” Kali ini Takao tidak main-main, sebab leher boneka Midorima amat sangat tinggi, menjulang seperti tubuh pemiliknya.

“Semakin tinggi leher jerapahnya, akan semakin besar persentase keberuntungan penggunanya.”

“… Oh, oke.” _Yep, bisa ditebak_.

Kadang-kadang Takao sendiri tidak mengerti, apakah tak ada satu guru pun yang protes saat sahabatnya itu membawa benda-benda eksentrik ke kelas? Oh, tunggu, _jangan dijawab_ , sebab siapa juga yang bertanya perihal Midorima Shintarou, seorang andalan basket sekolah yang nilainya di kelas pun luar biasa. Mungkin selama _lucky item_ yang dibawa Midorima tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar, _namun harus diakui Takao meragukan hal tersebut_ , tidak menjadi masalah. Mereka menghabiskan makan siang masing-masing dalam diam, walaupun beberapa kali Takao mencoba memegang leher jerapah milik Midorima dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang terus-menerus ditepis empunya.

Meski ia dan si rambut hijau sudah berinteraksi seperti biasanya, tetap ada sesuatu yang berat menggantung di antara keduanya yang kalaupun mau Takao sangkal, sebenarnya pemuda beriris silver-biru tersebut sudah tahu apa yang salah dengan mereka. Takao menghela napas halus, memilih untuk membiarkan dulu urusan ini sampai selesai latihan klub, sekalian melihat apakah Midorima akan melakukan sesuatu atau memang harus ia yang mengalah, _lagi_.

—

Ketika latihan dimulai, masih ada atmosfer tidak enak sisa pertengkaran kemarin di lapangan, membuat Takao tanpa sadar membuang napas sekali lagi. Ia jelas tidak berniat untuk mengumumkan kepada semuanya kalau ia dan Midorima sudah berbaikan, _tolong, itu sangat memalukan sekalipun ia dikenal sebagai orang yang suka melakukan hal-hal yang terbilang tak tahu malu_. Maka dari itu, Takao memutuskan untuk langsung mempraktekkan saja melalui kedekatannya lagi dengan Midorima, kembali menjadi rekannya saat latihan klub, dan untungnya berhasil membuat semua kembali rileks.

“Selesai latihan ini, kau mau latihan lagi denganku, Shin-chan?”

“Mengoper bola?”

“Tentu saja. Memangnya ada yang lain?”

Midorima mengangkat bahu mendengar ini, sambil masih mengatur napas setelah lari keliling lapangan sedari tadi. Ia menenggak air minumnya dulu sebelum menjawab, “Mungkin saja nanti muncul teknik lain.”

Takao tersenyum kecil, lalu menghapus keringat di sekitar wajahnya dengan handuk. “Siapa tahu saja. Hal bagus kalau sampai itu terjadi, bukan?”

Baik Midorima maupun Takao benar-benar kembali berlatih bersama sesudah yang lain keluar dari lapangan. Meski percakapan kecil sebelumnya hanya dianggap Takao sebagai kelakar, pada kenyataannya, mereka berhasil membuat sebuah perubahan baru dari formasi yang biasanya. Salah satu kelemahan Midorima adalah karena pemuda berkacamata itu kidal, maka operan yang diberikan biasanya datang dari arah kiri, sesuatu yang akhirnya bisa dipecahkan setelah latihan menerima operan berkali-kali dari berbagai arah.

Saat turun untuk istirahat sejenak, seperti rutinitas mereka, Midorima akan mengisi waktu dengan menembakkan tiga poinnya, sungguh stamina yang patut dipuji sebagai luar biasa. Takao mengatur napas setelah minum sambil mengamati Midorima yang tak pernah goyah sedikit pun ketika melempar bola menembus ring basket. Bola dari tangan sahabatnya itu memang akan selalu masuk, kecuali saat akan menuju ring ada yang memblokir. Sang Point Guard Shuutoku tersebut mengalihkan pandang dari arah proyeksi bola ke sang pelempar, bagaimana otot-otot di lengan Midorima berkontraksi dan berelaksasi dalam ritme yang teratur.

Tidak ada yang pernah bilang kalau Midorima Shintarou tidak tampan, atau tidak memiliki postur yang ideal. Takao yakin seandainya saja sikap Midorima lebih sepertinya, atau setidaknya sedikit saja lebih rileks dalam tiap tindakannya, mungkin gadis-gadis Shuutoku akan lebih banyak tertarik, _oh_ , pun dengan karakternya sekarang, sudah ada yang menjadi penggemar secara diam-diam. Tanpa sadar, ada senyum yang mengembang di wajah Takao, karena sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh sudah berbeda sekali dari saat pertama masuk Shuutoku.

Untuk waktu yang singkat sambil menunggu tenaganya penuh kembali, kelebatan-kelebatan mimpi yang sudah lalu hinggap di otak Takao, _permainan piano, aula makan besar—_

Takao menarik napas cukup dalam, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa agak pusing.

_—tubuh yang tumbang, sentuhan yang lebih lama di pipinya—_

“… Takao? Hei, Takao?”

— _Akashi Seijuurou_ —

Jentikan jari tepat di samping telinga Takao menariknya tiba-tiba untuk keluar dari lamunan dan kembali pada kenyataan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya dapat fokus pada sahabatnya yang sekarang setengah membungkuk di hadapannya. Jujur saja, Takao cukup kaget melihat Midorima mau repot-repot mendatanginya karena diam terlalu lama.

“… Ya, Shin-chan?”

“Kau menatap lantai terlalu keras. Kasihan lantainya.”

“ _Ha?_ ” Apakah Shooting Guard berambut hijau itu sedang mencoba _melawak_ barusan? Melawak _seperti itu_? Karena sungguh, yang tadi benar-benar terdengar garing dan memaksa sekali.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, _oke_ , _sungguhan mencoba melawak_ , dan Takao bersumpah ia bisa melihat telinga sahabatnya memerah meski samar saja, _mencoba melawak dan gagal dan Midorima sadar akan hal itu dan w o w._

Takao terlambat tiga detik tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tertawa kencang-kencang, terbahak sampai ia yakin kalau saja Midorima masih di tengah lapangan, akan ada bola yang menimpa kepalanya.

“Takao, suaramu terlalu berisik!”

Yang dihardik malah semakin menjadi-jadi, Takao memegangi perutnya yang mulai kesakitan karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

“Oh, ya ampun, Shin-chan, tolong—pfft—“

Kali ini Midorima melipat tangan di depan dada dan memandangi Takao dengan tajam, seolah tatapan itu bisa memberhentikan Takao dari gelaknya meski hal tersebut mustahil terjadi. _Toh_ , pemuda dengan iris abu-abu kebiruan tersebut pada akhirnya akan berhenti sendiri dari tawanya sekitar dua menit kemudian.

“Aduh, h-haha, aduh, maafkan aku, Shin-chan—h-haha, sungguh maafkan aku.”

“Permintaan maaf tentu saja kutolak, Takao,” jawab Midorima cepat, kedua tangan masih bersikukuh di depan dada karena kesal ditertawakan.

“… Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf,” kata Takao dengan suara yang lebih pelan dan ia mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, “terutama untuk pertengkaran kita yang kemarin.”

Ucapan Takao membuat Midorima perlahan menurunkan tangan, meski pundaknya jadi agak lebih tegang sekarang. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memberikan seulas senyum pada sahabatnya, kemudian menggestur agar si rambut hijau duduk sebentar di bangku sebelahnya. Takao baru mulai mengarahkan wajah menghadap Midorima setelah yang diminta duduk di dekatnya.

“Yang kemarin itu, saat kita saling berteriak bak orang kesetanan, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menyulut permasalahan, apalagi sampai berucap hal-hal yang tidak kupikirkan terlebih dahulu. Maaf juga sudah terus-menerus membawa Teikou padahal kau sudah berkali-kali menegaskan bahwa itu sudah lama berlalu.”

Takao sudah mengalami sendiri bagaimana memiliki kemampuan Midorima, hal yang ternyata terasa sangat tidak pas untuknya dan malah membuatnya rindu jadi Point Guard lagi walaupun hanya dalam waktu singkat di mimpi. _Yeah,_ setelah mengalami itu semua, Takao tidak merasa perlu lagi mendengar jawaban Midorima karena ia sendiri tidak merasa hal itu akan jadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

“Intinya,” jeda Takao untuk menarik napas, “aku minta maaf.”

Sang pemilik iris silver-biru menduga bahwa balasan Midorima berkisar pada _sudah semestinya kauminta maaf_ atau _itu memang salahmu_ , maka saat Midorima memberikan jawaban lain, Takao benar-benar terhenyak.

“… Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga ikut berteriak hal yang tidak perlu dan bersikap dingin padamu. Maaf, Takao.”

 _O-oke_ , Midorima Shintarou meminta maaf padanya adalah sebuah hal baru dan belum pernah terjadi satu kali pun sebelumnya.

“Err, kurasa kita impas?”

Midorima mengangguk, masih sambil menatap Takao lurus dengan iris hijau yang terhalang oleh lensa minus kacamatanya. Sang Point Guard Shuutoku merasa tidak bisa melepaskan pandang dari sahabatnya, kemudian saat ia mulai merasa wajahnya panas, _tiba-tiba teringat dengan panggilan namanya di kapal dalam mimpi juga sangat tidak membantu_ , saat ia benar-benar merasa pipinya dirambati api, Takao memalingkan wajah dan memalsukan salah tingkahnya dengan gerakan berdiri.

“Ah, aku rasa aku sudah bisa bergerak lagi. Ayo, kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Shin-chan.”

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sempat menangkap kening berkerut dari sahabatnya, sebelum Midorima berakhir mengabaikan tindakan Takao barusan. Sang Point Guard memungut bola duluan, bersiap untuk memberikan operan lagi pada Midorima, tapi ia terdiam sejenak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

“Shin-chan, ponimu sudah panjang, ya.”

Bola mata Midorima bergulir ke atas, seakan mencoba melihat sepanjang apa rambut hijaunya yang dibicarakan Takao.

“Sudah jauuuh melebihi bingkai kacamatamu, Shin-chan.”

“Oh. Mungkin nanti akan kupotong.”

Si pemilik iris silver-biru mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai mengoper bola yang langsung ditangkap sempurna oleh Midorima.

“Ya, terserah Shin-chan saja.”

—

Malam itu Takao bermimpi, suatu rangkaian kejadian yang suasananya terasa buruk sekali dan membuat dirinya merasa sangat sesak.

Ia ada di lapangan pertandingan, seluruh penonton bersorak kencang, dan ada lima anggota Generasi Keajaiban lain di dekatnya. Tidak seperti saat pertama kali memimpikan mereka, kali ini semua memasang wajah dingin, seolah pertandingan yang sedang mereka jalankan bukan hal penting sama sekali. Ia menoleh sekali lagi, mendapati segala bentuk kebosanan di wajah semua rekan setimnya. Bahkan, Kuroko Tetsuya walaupun tidak memakai wajah beku seperti yang lain, ada sirat di mata birunya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menikmati pertandingan yang sedang dimainkan sekarang. Takao menebak bahwa ini adalah tahun ketiga Teikou, saat mereka menghabisi tim lawan dengan pautan angka yang selalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

Ketika Takao mengedarkan pandang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum situasi di sekitar kabur, ia melihat ada sekelebat rambut warna dedaunan, ada kacamata berbingkai, dan ada mata hijau cemerlang yang dikenalnya, sedang memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti saat orang itu menangis setelah kekalahan dari Rakuzan di semifinal Winter Cup.

Takao sama sekali, sama sekali tidak mau sampai semua ini jadi kenyataan, _ya ampun ia sudah meminta maaf di dunia nyata tak bisakah mimpi ini berhenti—_

Namun demikian, seolah tidak ada yang mendengarnya sama sekali, bukannya terbangun, pemuda berambut hitam itu malah kembali ke kelas yang pernah ia mimpikan sebelumnya. Bunyi _klak_ kembali memenuhi ruangan, membuat Takao langsung mengangkat wajah dan menemukan iris dua warna milik Akashi menatapnya lurus-lurus.

“Giliranmu, Kazunari.”

 _Oh, bagus_ , sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan Akashi yang mengerikan, diri Akashi yang sebelum dikalahkan oleh tim Seirin di final Winter Cup. Wajah Akashi sekarang lebih dewasa dari sewaktu di mimpi sebelumnya, tapi belum mencapai tingkat kedewasaan saat Winter Cup di tahun pertamanya di SMA Shuutoku. Poni merah Akashi tampaknya masih belum mengalami pemotongan seperti model sewaktu di Winter Cup.

“Aku bilang giliranmu, Kazunari,” ulang Akashi sekali lagi dan membuat Takao tersentak. Lagi, asal seperti di mimpi sebelumnya, Point Guard Shuutoku itu menggerakkan bidaknya satu langkah ke depan.

“… Akashi, aku masih belum mengerti maksud mimpi ini.”

Kapten Rakuzan di hadapannya memejamkan mata, lalu perlahan menampakkan kembali iris dua warnanya, emas dan merah terarah ke iris abu-abu kebiruan milik Takao.

“Hm. Sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti selera Shintarou.”

Pelipis Takao berkedut mendengar kalimat Akashi, ada bagian dari dirinya yang tidak terima dilontarkan hal tersebut walaupun itu datang dari mulut mantan teman setim sahabatnya. Dengan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Takao membalas, “Aku juga tidak merasa selera Shin-chan dalam memilih teman perlu kaupermasalahkan.”

Kali ini Akashi duduk lebih tegak, pemuda berambut merah yang sebenarnya masih lebih pendek dari Takao itu memandang datar ke arah sang siswa Shuutoku. Bunyi _klak_ terdengar kembali saat Akashi memindahkan bidak tanpa menoleh pada papan _shogi_.

“Mimpi ini hanya proyeksi alam bawah sadarmu. Kebetulan otakmu memilih untuk memakai sosokku demi menyadarkanmu, Kazunari. Seperti biasa, kau dan Shintarou memakai terlalu banyak waktu.”

Takao tidak suka bila ada seseorang yang menggunakan kalimat berputar-putar untuk menyampaikan sesuatu, lebih-lebih semuanya diutarakan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou, mau itu hasil dari otaknya sendiri atau bukan tapi tingkat menyebalkannya tetap sama.

“Aku bosan memperhatikan kalian,” kata Akashi pelan, lalu sang pemilik iris heterokromia berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Takao sambil menambahkan, “aku tidak akan datang lagi, Kazunari, tenang saja.”

Si pemilik iris silver-biru sempat tertegun sebelum tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu yang dituju Akashi dan buru-buru memanggil, “Hei, Akashi—“

Yang menoleh pada Takao kala itu bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou, tapi wajah yang sangat dikenal oleh Takao, yang setiap pagi Takao lihat di cermin sebelum pergi ke sekolah, rambut hitam yang melekat di otaknya dan iris abu-abu kebiruan yang persis dengan miliknya, serta pipi yang memerah seperti ketika Midorima Shintarou dalam mimpinya menyentuh kulit wajahnya atau saat Midorima Shintarou di dunia nyata menatapnya dengan iris hijau cemerlang yang lebih intens dari biasanya kala duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan.

Takao terbangun begitu saja tanpa bunyi alarm, beberapa menit sebelum alat tersebut akan berdering nyaring. Kakak dari satu adik perempuan tersebut mematikan alarmnya dan bangun untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah.

Sang Point Guard Shuutoku sama sekali tidak mau mengingat kembali mimpinya atau memikirkan barang sedikit pun maksud dari bunga tidurnya sepanjang malam tadi.

—

Suatu hal yang sangat membuat repot adalah terserang flu berat di hari Jumat, satu hari sebelum ia bisa berakhir pekan dengan tenang. Satu keluarga Takao sedang beramai-ramai menderita flu dan _tebak_ , saat gilirannya yang terkena penyakit itu, berangsur-angsur orang di rumahnya sembuh, _bagus, oh, bagus sekali_. Fakta bahwa karena kecerobohan partner labnya dalam percobaan di kelas biologi yang membuat Takao harus merelakan istirahat dambaannya sedari pagi, berhasil menambah denyutan yang sudah tambah parah di kepalanya. Pemuda dengan iris warna abu-abu kebiruan tersebut makin pusing setelah sadar bahwa guru kelas selanjutnya senang sekali memberi detensi bagi mereka yang tidur di kelas.

Menjadi siswa kelas dua dengan posisi Point Guard tim inti basket Shuutoku jelas tidak memungkinkan bagi Takao untuk bolos latihan klub. Sambil terus menyugesti diri bahwa ia bisa bertahan sampai selesai latihan, ia nanti tinggal bilang pada Midorima kalau ia tidak sanggup latihan mengoper bersama hari itu.

Sayang seribu sayang, sepertinya, kalau mengutip kata-kata sahabatnya yang berambut hijau, Takdir sedang tidak berpihak di Takao, mungkin zodiaknya sedang berada di posisi terbawah.

Ketika harus latihan berpasangan dengan pemain lain, Takao mendapat seorang junior sebagai lawannya, seorang junior yang sangat sulit dipanggil demikian karena tingginya jauh melebihi Takao. Ia baru saja akan melakukan _dunk_ ke dalam ring basket saat tiba-tiba saja lawannya mau memblokir namun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Takao, seorang pemain dengan berat mungkin lebih dari tujuh puluh kilogram membawanya hampir menabrak lantai lapangan dengan sebuah debaman kuat.

Takao sangat bersyukur akhirnya bisa beristirahat saat gelap mulai memasuki pandangannya, dan teriakan khawatir dari teman-temannya terdengar, dan ia menyerah begitu saja pada alam bawah sadarnya.

—

Pemuda yang memiliki iris warna abu-abu dengan percikan biru itu benar-benar pulas sampai tidak ada mimpi yang berani mampir di kepalanya meski hanya sebentar.

—

Sang Point Guard tim basket inti Shuutoku terbangun di klinik sekolah saat waktu sudah mulai memasuki area malam. Takao bangun dan sambil meraba-raba dalam kegelapan ruangan, ia menyalakan lampu yang untungnya tidak berada jauh darinya. Ia menebak bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang tersisa di sekolah, membuatnya menghela napas karena ketegaan teman-teman klubnya, _bahkan tas sekolah dan tas olahraganya tidak dibawakan, uh_. Setidaknya nyeri di kepalanya sekarang sudah tidak terasa lagi, satu hal bagus di antara ketidakberuntungannya satu hari ini.

Dengan menyeret kakinya, Takao berjalan kembali ke arah lapangan tertutup milik Shuutoku demi mengambil barang bawaannya. Ia sudah seratus persen yakin bahwa lampu lapangan sudah mati total, tapi nyatanya masih ada cahaya yang tampak dari tempat itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pemilik rambut sewarna kelam malam itu mempercepat langkahnya lalu membuka pintu menuju lapangan.

Suara bola yang baru saja menembus jaring ring basket terdengar menggema di lapangan, disusul dengan lemparan lainnya yang juga masuk dengan mulus, suara-suara yang langsung menyambut kedatangan Takao. Sulung dua bersaudara tersebut refleks tersenyum, antara percaya dan tidak percaya sahabatnya masih berlatih melempar bola.

“… Hei, Shin-chan.” Di tempat yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, suara Takao terdengar hampir-hampir seperti gaung, sesuatu yang otomatis membuat Midorima menoleh.

“… Takao. Kukira kau akan istirahat lebih lama.”

Takao memilih untuk duduk dulu di bangku pinggir lapangan, mengatur napasnya setelah berjalan agak jauh dari klinik ke lapangan tertutup, sisa-sisa sakitnya masih ada di tubuhnya. Midorima berhenti melambungkan bola, kemudian mengambil dan menaruh kembali bola bekas latihannya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Si rambut hitam menoleh ketika merasakan spasi kosong di sebelahnya telah diisi oleh sang sahabat, dan Takao dapat melihat jelas bahwa—

“Pffffft—Shin-chan—ponimu kenapa—“

Reaksi Midorima spontan, yakni menaikkan kacamatanya dan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu, disertai tanggapan yang sedikit gagap, “T-tidak kenapa-kenapa. Berhenti menertawaiku, Takao!”

Sedihnya, tentu saja Takao tidak mungkin berhenti tertawa untuk waktu dekat, suatu pinta yang sudah pasti diabaikan oleh si pemilik iris silver-biru. Setidaknya, kali ini gelak Takao lebih cepat reda daripada beberapa hari sebelumnya, reda sebelum Midorima bisa meninju mukanya saking kesal dibuat Takao. Ia membiarkan kekehan yang tersisa mengudara selama beberapa saat, sebelum mengubahnya menjadi sebentuk senyum kecil.

“Kau potong poni di salon mana, Shin-chan?”

“B-bukan urusanmu,” sahut Midorima, kali ini kedua tangan ia gunakan untuk membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, sebuah tindakan yang membuat senyum Takao jadi tambah lebar.

“Apa ini saran dari Oha Asa?”

Midorima mengambil jeda sekian detik, baru membuka mulut dan berujar, “Oha Asa bilang ini adalah waktu yang baik untuk mengawali perubahan.”

“Dan kau memutuskan untuk mengawali perubahan itu dengan memotong ponimu?”

Sahabatnya, sang Shooting Guard andalan Shuutoku, mengangguk dilanjutkan dengan sebuah helaan napas.

“Kau memutuskan untuk mengawali perubahan itu dengan memotong ponimu _model itu_?”

Sekarang gantian Midorima yang jadi merasa keki, rasa kesal mulai muncul di ekspresi wajahnya.

“Memangnya ada apa dengan gaya ini? Aku pun bukan orang yang terlalu pedui pada pendapat orang lain, jadi ini bukan masalah.”

Kalau Takao tidak mengenal Midorima dengan baik, ia pasti mengira Midorima sedang marah padanya, sedang _sungguh-sungguh_ marah padanya, tapi Takao sudah menjadi sahabat dekat Midorima Shintarou selama lebih dari satu tahun. Siswa dengan warna mata abu-abu kebiruan itu tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak rambut kawannya, mengacaukan potongan hampir klimis yang membuatnya tebahak tadi. Ia segera mendapat protes dan misuh-misuh dari Midorima, tapi Takao sangat yakin sempat melihat warna merah tipis singgah di pipi putih pemilik iris hijau cemerlang itu. Setelah menghancurkan rambut Midorima, si empunya buru-buru mencoba merapikan kembali rambutnya, meski tidak seperti sebelum Takao hancurkan.

“… Eh, Shin-chan, mau menembakkan sebuah lemparan tiga poin untukku?”

Si rambut hitam sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam alasan kalau saja dan kemungkinan besar Midorima akan bertanya _untuk apa_ , sehingga Takao cukup, atau bahkan _sangat_ kaget ketika Shooting Guard itu mengangguk dan kembali ke lapangan begitu saja. Ketika Midorima sudah mengambil bola dari tempat pengumpulan tadi, Takao cepat-cepat berpindah ke ujung lapangan, berada beberapa senti di belakang ring namun masih bisa melihat Midorima dari kejauhan. Pemuda berambut sewarna dedaunan itu sempat bingung dengan apa yang Takao lakukan, tapi tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

Salah satu alis yang diangkat Midorima sebagai pertanyaan tanpa suara diajukan pada Takao dan sang Point Guard memberi acungan dua jempol sebagai aba-aba bahwa Midorima sudah bisa menembak.

Takao tidak akan melupakan momen yang seolah berjalan lambat di hadapannya: bagaimana sekujur tubuh Midorima seolah ikut terangkat seperti bola yang sedang melambung di udara, bagaimana ayunan lengan si pelempar sudah tidak terasa seperti teknik basket lagi tapi terlihat bak tarian, ekspresi yang tak pernah puas di wajah empunya seolah tembakannya bisa saja meleset meski sudah bertahun-tahun tidak terbukti, bagaimana rambut yang tadinya ia jadikan lelucon terlihat jauh lebih baik dari depan bersama dengan helaian lain yang berayun mengikuti arah gerak Midorima Shintarou.

Bagaimana tenggorokannya tercekat ketika bola akhirnya menyentuh lantai lapangan, memantul-mantul sebagai lemparan yang mungkin sudah kesekian puluh ribu kali dari sang Shooting Guard.

Sejenak, Takao mengingat-ingat kembali sosok orang yang ingin ia kalahkan saat pertama masuk, kemudian sosok sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah menjalani tahun kedua sebagai penembak ulung dari Shuutoku. Dengan potongan rambut itu, Takao mau tidak mau berpikir apakah, _apakah_ ini adalah cara pemuda berkacamata itu untuk menegaskan bahwa ia yang sekarang benar-benar bagian dari pejuang Shuutoku. Teikou adalah masa lalu yang telah benar-benar ditinggalkan, sebab orang yang sekarang berdiri di depan sana adalah _Midorima Shintarou dari SMA Shuutoku_.

Ketika iris silver-biru dan zamrud bertemu lebih lama dari biasanya, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

—

Takao jelas belum sembuh benar, sebab ia masih berkali-kali batuk dan merasa hidungnya berair, namun setidaknya kepalanya sudah bisa ia gunakan untuk memerintah kakinya berjalan. Meski ini bukan musim gugur ataupun musim dingin, yang namanya angin malam tetap saja dingin dan sanggup membuat si rambut hitam bersin lebih dari satu kali, _ah, menyebalkan._

Pemilik iris warna silver-biru tersebut masih sibuk mengusap lengannya sendiri beberapa kali, sampai hampir tidak sadar ada sebuah jaket yang kini tersampir di pundaknya. Takao spontan menoleh ke arah orang yang memberinya dan menyuarakan keheranannya, “ _Eh?_ ”

“Kau dari tadi terlihat seperti orang yang mau mati saja.”

Kening Takao berkerut, _pilihan kata Midorima untuk menyampaikan kepeduliannya memang aneh_ , tapi ia tidak mau mendebat kali ini dan memilih untuk mengeratkan jaket dari sahabatnya.

“Um, terima kasih, Shin-chan.”

Mereka kembali diam setelah itu hingga Takao mengira bahwa keheningan ini akan awet sampai ia dan Midorima berpisah jalan nanti, meski ada bagian dalam dirinya yang sebenarnya ingin berbicara apapun topiknya daripada terjebak dalam situasi begini—

“Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Takao.”

 _Oke_ , kali ini si rambut hitam benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tak bertanya, “Shin-chan khawatir padaku?”

Takao melihat gerak bahu Midorima yang agak menjadi kaku setelah mendengar ucapannya, juga tangan yang refleks membenarkan posisi kacamata, semuanya sudah bisa Takao duga, _kecuali_ jawaban Midorima berikutnya:

“Ya.”

Tidak ada dorongan yang lebih kuat untuk mencari tema pembicaraan lain yang pernah dirasakan Takao selain waktu sekarang ini.

“… Sepertinya aku masih cukup beruntung kepalaku tidak langsung menabrak lantai, entah siapa yang menahanku tadi.”

“Tidak ada yang mau membersihkan ceceran otakmu nanti kalau itu sampai terjadi.”

“Oi, itu terlalu kejam, Shin-chan!”

Menyerah karena sudah tidak punya hal yang mau diomongkan lagi, maka Takao memilih untuk diam saja sampai di rumahnya nanti. Ia mengulang-ulang dalam otak untuk ingat mengembalikan jaket Midorima sebelum mereka berpencar kemudian.

“… Anggap saja aku menungguimu tadi sebagai ganti kehadiranmu yang mengganggu saat aku latihan melempar setelah latihan klub selesai.”

 _Ah_ , Midorima ternyata benar-benar menunggunya, cukup mengagetkan mendengar sahabatnya mengemukakan hal tersebut tiba-tiba. Mungkin pulang lebih malam menyebabkan banyak terjadi korsleting di kepala si rambut hijau sampai-sampai orang itu lebih banyak bicara seperti sekarang.

Takao mengangkat bahunya santai dan memberikan senyum kecil pada pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya. “Kurasa itu yang dilakukan sahabat.”

Sang Shooting Guard Shuutoku mengangkat kepala, mengamati bintang yang tersebar di langit malam tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Saat itu, Takao merasa seperti melihat orang lain, sahabatnya tapi bukan sahabatnya tapi tetap sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa detik, tatapan Midorima dialihkan pada si rambut hitam, iris sewarna permata zamrud tersebut terarah lurus ke iris abu-abu kebiruan milik Takao.

“Orang sepertimu pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik sebagai sahabatmu. Orang yang _bukan aku_. Kenapa kau tak berhenti mencoba untuk terus-menerus menjadi temanku?”

Takao tertawa, karena sungguh ia merasa sangat-sangat ingin terbahak sekarang juga.

“Kenapa, eh?”

Pertanyaan terakhir sang Point Guard menggantung begitu saja sampai mereka berpisah jalan, tidak ada yang menanggapi baik sang penanya maupun orang yang ditanya.

_Kenapa, eh…._

—

Pada malam hari, mimpi Takao dimulai dari sebuah pintu masuk gedung apartemen. Ia merasa harus ke dalam dan mengikuti alur mimpinya. Takao menekan tombol elevator untuk naik, memilih angka sepuluh secara asal karena itu adalah nomor punggungnya sewaktu masih kelas satu. Ia merasakan dorongan yang cukup kuat untuk segera sampai di lantainya, yang untungnya segera terwujud karena tidak ada orang lain di boks besi tersebut kecuali dirinya.

Takao merogoh kantung celananya, menemukan sebuah kunci lalu mengeluarkannya, sambil menerka-nerka apartemen nomor berapa yang menjadi miliknya di mimpi ini. Mungkin adalah suatu kebetulan ia memilih pintu yang memasang nomor satuan tujuh dengan warna emas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasukkan kunci ke lubang, memutar gagang pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam. Ia melepas sepatunya di rak yang ada di belakang pintu, semuanya terasa natural untuk dilakukan dan tak satu pun tindakannya sendiri membuat Takao ketakutan walau segalanya bagaikan refleks saja.

Sang Point Guard melangkah ke arah berisik dari dapur, suara air yang mengalir dan menabrak bak cuci menarik perhatiannya. Takao mendapati dirinya tidak kaget sama sekali, merasa tenang ketika melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut hijau dan perawakan yang tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua tengah mencuci tangannya.

“Aku pulang, Shin-chan.”

Pria dengan iris hijau terang yang sama dengan di dunia nyata itu menoleh, namun dengan sudut mata yang lebih tegas dan lembut. Takao dapat melihat ketegasan fitur wajah sahabatnya, bukti bahwa ia sedang memimpikan suatu kemungkinan di masa yang akan datang.

“Halo, Kazunari. Sudah lama tidak mendengarmu memanggilku begitu. Ada apa?”

Pemilik iris silver-biru itu menggeleng, baru menyadari kalau ia juga sudah jadi seorang pria, bukan dalam tubuh remaja SMA seperti di kenyataan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa terdekat, lalu mulai melepas mantel yang ia gunakan, tebakannya mimpi kali ini berlatar di musim dingin.

“Ah, tidak. Maaf, Shintarou.”

Midorima mengangkat salah satu alisnya tapi kemudian membiarkan permohonan maaf Takao tak terjawab. Takao merasa kalau di sini ia adalah seorang jurnalis, suatu hal yang sepertinya ia ketahui begitu saja. Pria berambut sewarna malam itu menarik kursi makan, duduk di situ, lalu mengedarkan pandang pada piring-piring di depannya.

“Hari ini praktekku tutup lebih cepat, jadi aku sempat membuatkan kari untuk makan malam.”

Takao tersenyum, segalanya terasa sangat mudah dan ia masih mendapati dirinya begitu kalem.

“Shintarou, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat.”

“Aku bisa maklum. Hari-hari pertama setelah kenaikan jabatan adalah yang terberat.”

Point Guard Shuutoku, _mantan_ Point Guard Shuutoku di masa ini mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan dan memperhatikan Midorima yang duduk di hadapannya.

Ada seulas senyum di bibir Midorima, sebuah ekspresi yang tampak sesuai dengan kontur wajah tampan pria itu. Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu mengucap pelan, “Selamat makan.”

Takao tidak ingat bagian-bagian yang terjadi setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah selesai mencuci piring bersama dengan Midorima. Ia sedang mengeringkan tangan dengan lap yang tergantung di dinding ketika tiba-tiba lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya dari samping. Pria dengan warna mata abu-abu kebiruan itu bergerak perlahan sampai akhirnya berhadapan dengan si rambut hijau. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Midorima mengubah lingkar tangannya menjadi rengkuhan penuh, membawa Takao untuk bersandar di pundak lebarnya.

“ _Happy anniversary,_ Takao Kazunari,” ujar Midorima tepat di sebelah telinga Takao dalam Bahasa Inggris yang lancar, seolah adegan drama kesukaan ibunya jadi kenyataan.

Mantan Point Guard itu merasakan salah satu lengan Midorima berada di punggungnya sementara yang lain mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia melihat sebuah cincin warna perak, mungkin dari emas putih, diberikan oleh Midorima Shintarou dalam mimpinya ke hadapannya.

“Kazunari….”

Takao terbangun, mendapati hari sudah pagi, dan sinar matahari telah menerobos kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu beranjak duduk, kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah jadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

‘ _Hei, Shin-chan, kau ada acara hari ini?_ ’

Balasan yang didapatkan Takao datang begitu cepat, pertanda bahwa si penerima sudah bangun, _oh, tentu saja_.

‘ _Tidak. Kenapa?_ ’

‘ _Mau main basket di lapangan dekat rumahmu?_ ’

Ia menunggu lebih dari satu menit dan merasa hampir menyerah, ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

‘ _Oke._ ’

—

Kenapa Takao tak berhenti mencoba untuk terus-menerus menjadi teman Midorima?

_Kenapa, eh…._

Tentu saja karena ia tidak mau memiliki sahabat dekat yang lain, yang _bukan Midorima Shintarou_.

(Seharusnya ia sadar lebih cepat, kalau temannya yang kurang memiliki kemampuan dalam bersosialisasi itu sudah menunggu terlalu lama.)

Tentu saja karena Takao sesungguhnya tahu, sangat tahu kalau hatinya sudah sejak lama memilih sang sahabat, bahkan sebelum mimpinya mengenai pemuda berkacamata itu dimulai.

—

Takao berkeringat banyak sekali, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menghapus bulir-bulir peluh yang hampir mengenai matanya. Main satu lawan satu dengan Midorima Shintarou selalu menguras tenaga, tapi tetap menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Ketika Midorima akhirnya berhasil lepas dari hadangan Takao dan menembakkan lemparannya, Takao pun berhasil melompat dan memblokir lambungan bola sang Shooting Guard, mencegah poin bertambah lagi untuk si rambut hijau. Takao melempar senyum lebar pada Midorima sebelum berlari kecil untuk memungut bola.

“Kita berhenti sebentar, Shin-chan?”

Midorima mengangguk setuju, dan Takao spontan duduk di lantai lapangan untuk mengatur napasnya. Setelah ritme napasnya mulai berangsur-angsur normal, Takao setengah merangkak untuk mengambil botol airnya dan menenggak sebanyak mungkin. Ia memilih untuk telentang sejenak di lantai lapangan, kedua tangannya jadi alas untuk kepalanya.

“Eh, Shin-chan….”

Takao terdiam, banyak hal sedang bersliweran di kepalanya, ada potongan-potongan mimpi yang masih bisa ia ingat, ada memori dari kejadian yang ia memang sudah alami di dunia nyata, ada angan-angan yang ia tahu sekarang ia inginkan namun sangat sulit untuk diutarakan.

“Apa?”

“Um, tidak ada apa-apa.”

Sang Point Guard memandang awan yang berarak-arak di atas sana, langit biru yang tidak membuat bosan untuk dilihat, lalu ada suara bass Midorima terdengar tidak jauh darinya.

“—Kalau kau bertukar tempat denganku sebagai anggota Generasi Keajaiban, kau tidak akan menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang.”

Midorima melirik Takao, iris hijau dan silver-biru bertemu sepersekian detik sebelum Takao kembali asyik mengamati bentuk-bentuk awan di angkasa.

“Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.”

Takao teringat tentang seorang prajurit yang melindunginya di medan perang, tentang pemain piano di kapal laut, tentang kata-kata Akashi yang baru ia mengerti belakangan, tentang momen yang terasa amat normal di antara ia dan Midorima, bertahun-tahun mendatang. Sulung dengan satu adik perempuan itu telah bermimpi tentang banyak hal, dan ia ingin berhenti menyangkal.

“Waktu itu Shin-chan bertanya, dan ini jawabanku: aku hanya mau Shin-chan yang jadi sahabatku.”

Dari sudut matanya, Takao bisa melihat bahwa pemilik iris sewarna permata zamrud itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya.

“Shin-chan sendiri tetap bertahan jadi partnerku di lapangan, bukan?”

Midorima berdiri menjulang di depan Takao yang masih terbaring di lapangan, dan dalam otak Takao timbul kesadaran bahwa tinggi pemuda berkacamata itu telah bertambah lagi, sama sepertinya, tapi tetap saja tingginya kalah dari siswa yang lahir di bulan Juli itu. Takao tersenyum ketika pandangannya dengan Midorima bertemu dan ia tidak sekali pun mengalihkan pandang.

“Hanya sahabat?” Pertanyaan Takao dibiarkan Midorima menggantung begitu saja, lagipula itu pertanyaan retoris.

Senyum Takao berubah sedikit lebih lebar, bukan cengiran seperti yang biasa ia tunjukkan, tapi hampir mendekati itu.

“Aku rasa kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Shin-chan.”

Midorima tersenyum tipis, lalu tekekeh pelan, suara tawa yang sangat-sangat jarang diperdengarkan dari sang Shooting Guard.

Midorima mengulurkan tangan pada Takao, niat untuk membantu Takao bangkit berdiri seperti si rambut hijau, kemudian berujar dengan suara yang lebih lembut dari biasanya, “Kau butuh waktu yang sangat lama, _Takao Kazunari_.”

Pemilik iris warna abu-abu kebiruan itu punya banyak sanggahan yang bisa ia lontarkan, tapi ia memilih untuk sekali saja jadi orang yang tidak menyebalkan dan meraih uluran tangan Midorima, sambil sebuah mosi berputar-putar jelas dalam pikirannya, _ia tidak akan lari lagi_.

Kalaupun tangan mereka saling bersentuhan lebih lama dari biasanya, baik Midorima maupun Takao tidak ada yang bereaksi untuk mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

—

Takao Kazunari tidak lagi memimpikan apapun pada malam harinya, _tidak_ untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, dan sekalipun ia bermimpi, ia tidak akan mengingatnya ketika terbangun nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, no further explanations? energi udah habis dipake tiga hari ngelarin ini o)-) setidaknya walaupun berkali-kali putus asa khawatir words-nya ga sampe 10k, ternyata malah melebihi o)-)
> 
>  ~~dan inilah alasan mengapa midorima poninya macam di extra game~~. ~~tapi kalau diliat dari depan kayak pas di cover extra game bagus kooook lol makanya takao liat dari depan HAHAHA~~.
> 
> semoga tema challenge "sebuah awal"-nya kerasa ya :p
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah ditutup! terima kasih atas partisipasinya, ya! XD sekarang sedang diadakan oprec panitia IFA 2015, jadi yang berminat, ayo jangan malu-malu mengisi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/oprecpanitia15)! sementara untuk mengirimkan masukan bagi pelaksanaan IFA 2014 dapat diberikan di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/evaluasiifa14)! ;)


End file.
